


Namárië, mellon-nin

by ladymisteria



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Post-Lord of the Rings, Post-War of the Ring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: "Si dice che il giorno in cui Re Elessar rinunciò alla vita, Legolas - figlio di Re Thranduil - fosse al suo fianco, poiché tale era il suo desiderio di salutarlo, da riuscire persino ad acquietare - anche se solo in parte - il dolore per la decisione del mortale."Una fanfiction scritta sulle note della magnifica canzone "Into the West".





	Namárië, mellon-nin

**Author's Note:**

> **Alcune precisazioni in merito alla storia:**
> 
> \- Non nego di essere sempre stata più che convinta (anche grazie ai film di Peter Jackson) che Legolas e Aragorn si conoscessero già da molto tempo, prima della Compagnia dell'Anello. Nella mia immaginazione, infatti, i due hanno vissuto innumerevoli avventure insieme - negli anni da Ramingo di Aragorn.
> 
> \- Mi sono ispirata (come credo sia possibile comprendere dalle parole scelte) alla canzone "Into the West" (che tutt'oggi non posso fare a meno di ascoltare con commozione).
> 
> \- Nel caso qualcuno se lo chiedesse, con il termine "gwador - nin" ci si riferisce ad un fratello con cui non si ha alcun legame di sangue (qualcuno, in sostanza, che è molto più di un amico ma non fa parte della propria famiglia).
> 
> Penso sia tutto. Vi chiedo solo - nel caso la fanfiction non vi sia piaciuta - di non lanciare uova sode, perchè fanno piuttosto male ^^"

 

Si dice che il giorno in cui Re Elessar rinunciò alla vita, Legolas - figlio di Re Thranduil - fosse al suo fianco, poiché tale era il suo desiderio di salutarlo, da riuscire persino ad acquietare - anche se solo in parte - il dolore per la decisione del mortale.

«Infine la notte è calata sui miei giorni, amico mio. Ma ancora non riposerò; poiché molte sono le cose che devo accomodare, e molti sono coloro ai quali devo rivolgere le mie parole» disse il grande Re, affiancando l'Elfo sul solitario balcone degli appartamenti reali.

I primi raggi dell'alba illuminavano le bianche mura e le vie della città sotto di loro, riempiendole con la tiepida luce della primavera imminente.

«Se ciò che dici è vero, perchè affrettare la consegna della tua anima a Ilùvatar? Certo il tuo popolo e tutti coloro che ti amano sarebbero allietati dalla notizia del tuo ripensamento, Aragorn».

L'uomo rimase a lungo in silenzio.

«Dimmi, Legolas... Non ha forse il tuo cuore anelato il navigare sin da quando udimmo i bianchi gabbiani, un'Era fa? Non desideri rivedere chi attende da lungo tempo il tuo arrivo sulle rive di Eressëa? Non hai udito coloro che vennero prima di noi chiamarti dalle bianche sponde lontane del Reame Beato, in tutti questi anni?».

Legolas chinò il capo.

«Le tue parole dicono il vero, non è possibile negarlo» disse.

Il Re dell'Ovest seguitò a guardare l'orizzonte - là dove sapeva essere il mare.

«Ebbene, ultimamente anche io ho iniziato ad udire un richiamo simile. Ogni giorno mi sento più stanco, e sento il mio cuore desiderare quella pace che a lungo ho anelato. Lontano da doveri e da una vita che non ho mai sentito completamente mia».

Gli occhi del principe di Eryn Lasgalen vennero bagnati da rare lacrime perlacee - brillanti come le stelle che ancora vegliavano sulla città di Minas Tirith.

«Comprendo infine la tua decisione, Aragorn. E ti chiedo perdono per aver gravato il tuo cuore con la mia cecità; per aver osato domandare un tuo ritardo».

Aragorn strinse il braccio del vecchio amico - compagno di perdute avventure - e per un istante Legolas rivide il Ramingo dietro al Sovrano.

«Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, se non l'eccessivo tempo che hai impiegato per ammettere la tua stoltezza».

Il Primogenito sorrise.

«Il medesimo tempo, invero, è servito a te per diventare saggio».

Anche l'uomo sorrise.

«Suvvia, ora. Cessa il tuo pianto, poiché la nostra separazione non deve avvenire in tristezza. Lontani sono i giorni in cui l'oscurità gravava su di noi, e voglio ricordare i momenti di gioia che abbiamo affrontato insieme. Non lasciare, dunque, che il dolore offuschi tali liete memorie. Dopo questo giorno, amico mio, nessun onere ti legherà più a queste sponde. Questa è la fine del mio viaggio, non del tuo. Esso infatti comincerà con la mia partenza».

Legolas asciugò il proprio viso, che mai nulla - nemmeno il lento sfacelo del tempo - avrebbe mai potuto mutare.

«Mai nessuna catena ha gravato sui miei passi, o li ha costretti su queste sponde, se non quella che forgiai io stesso. Tu mi dici di arrestare le mie lacrime,  _gwador-nin_ , ma ciò non è possibile. Esse sono per la dissolvenza della nostra speranza nelle tenebre calanti; nel mondo della notte. Presto il mondo degli Uomini oblierà il tuo nome, e tutto ciò che hai compiuto per esso. Tale è infatti la natura degli Edain. Sei diventato saggio, ma nella tua giovane saggezza hai errato. Affermi che questa è la fine, ma mi rifiuto di crederlo. Grande è la mia fede nella benevolenza di Eru, e prego affinché egli ci conceda di incontrarci di nuovo. Non importa se ciò non potesse avvenire prima della fine di Arda stessa, perchè l'immortalità ha conferito agli Eldar il dono della pazienza».

Aragorn lasciò che un nuovo sorriso illuminasse il suo volto.

«Le tue parole allietano il mio cuore, e mi fanno desiderare che possano avverarsi, prima o poi. Nulla, infatti, mi darebbe maggiore gioia di poterti avere ancora una volta al mio fianco. In tutti questi anni hai vegliato sui miei passi; mi hai difeso e protetto senza mai domandare nulla in cambio. Grazie a te ho potuto godere di una vita che altrimenti avrei potuto solamente continuare a sognare».

Legolas scosse il capo.

«Furono i Valar, e non io, a concederti ciò».

Aragorn fissò brevemente l'amico.

«Furono forse i Valar a correre in mio soccorso quando, davanti al Nero Cancello, un Troll venne inviato a reclamare la mia vita? Furono i Valar ad aiutarmi a farmi strada tra i ragni che infestavano l'allora Bosco Atro, mentre conducevo Gollum nelle aule del Reame Boscoso? Furono sempre i Valar a difendermi dalle ire di Re Thranduil più e più volte?».

La risata musicale e cristallina dell'Elfo riempì l'aria.

«Invero, le ire del mio sire erano più che giustificate. Sovente abbiamo corso pericoli che ci hanno costretti a giacere insieme nelle camere di guarigione di Elrond» disse.

Anche il vecchio sovrano rise.

«Sovente davvero...».

Sospirò.

«Grazie per questi ultimi momenti, Legolas. Ora va'. Una nave grigia ti attende, ed è tempo che io parli ad Arwen. Forse riuscirò a convincerla a partire anch'ella per l'Ovest».

«Pensi davvero che accetterà, Aragorn? Dunque devo aver errato quando ho creduto che la saggezza ti avesse accolto quale suo allievo...».

Aragorn scosse il capo.

«Devo almeno tentare, anche se so che sarà inutile. Ella è testarda» mormorò.

«Non è forse questo qualcosa di comune a _tutti_ i figli di Elrond?» replicò il Primogenito, sorridendo.

L'uomo sorrise a sua volta, prima di farsi nuovamente serio.

«La tua amicizia è stata uno dei doni che più ho amato, tra tutti quelli concessimi. Ora voglio ricambiare tale dono, per quanto mi è possibile: ti sciolgo quindi dalla promessa che mi facesti negli anni della mia lontana giovinezza, quando il mio futuro mi appariva buio e privo di qualsiasi speranza. Va' a casa,  _Thranduilion_. Vivi la vita piena e grandiosa che meriti, e che i Valar concedano ai tuoi giorni di essere ricchi di gioia e soddisfazione. Porta con te il mio affetto e la mia eterna gratitudine. E te ne prego, consegna questa a Elrond e ai suoi figli, che sono stati per me padre e fratelli, quando li vedrai. Dì loro che li amo, e che spero di non aver causato loro troppo dolore».

E dicendo ciò, Aragorn diede a Legolas la Stella del Regno del Nord che i fabbri di Imladris forgiarono per Valandil.

«E' giusto che siano loro a custodirla, in memoria di coloro che così a lungo hanno aiutato e amato».

Infine i due si strinsero in un abbraccio.

« _Namárië, mellon-nin_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> ****Note dell'autrice****
> 
> Pur avendo scritto questa piccola fanfiction secoli fa, solo ora ho trovato il coraggio di pubblicarla - la paura di apparire deludenti o scontati, si sa, è sempre presente, quando si pubblica una fanfiction. Ma farlo in questo fandom (che a mio parere è insieme a molti altri un "mostro sacro") moltiplica il timore all'infinito.
> 
> Tuttavia mi dispiaceva "rinunciare ancor prima di tentare", e così eccomi qui! :)
> 
> Spero davvero che questa one-shot non si riveli un disastro assoluto, ma se dovesse esserlo... Scusate umilmente! ^^  
> ♥lady


End file.
